Hans Ferree
Hans Ferree ( Bussum , April 21 1930 ) is a Dutch copywriter and author. He is considered one of the first advocates for more attention to creativity in the Dutch advertising and one of the first trend watchers in the Netherlands. Career and meaning [ edit ] Ferree debuted in 1952 as a writer with the autobiographical travelogue Adventures in Three Continents . After returning to the Netherlands, he started as a copywriter at the advertising agency Lintas advertising agency and then at Van Maanen. In 1955 Ferree founded by Dimitri Frenkel Frank and Herman Pieter de Boer 's advertising agency and ideas Ferree, Frenkel and Frank De Boer (FFB) on. FFB is one of the first agencies in the Netherlands where creativity prevailed. [source?] He then made include campaigns for Citroën : the introduction of the Ugly Duck and DS . The campaign for the Ugly Duck can be seen as the Dutch equivalent of the campaign that the American advertising agency Doyle Dane Bernbach in the 50s and 60s made for the Volkswagen Beetle .The detergent brand Dash he coined the slogan 'Dash washes so white! " He wrote columns in numerous trade and consumer magazines and some reference books. In the advertising magazine Revue der Advertising Ferree had early sixties a section titled 'Creativity', in which he advocated as one of the first advertisers in the Netherlands for more creativity in advertising. In the flower power period Ferree devised many fun activities. From his office / gallery on Oudezijdsachterburgwal he launched the exhibition Painkillers , the Industry for Self-expression with the Smalltalk Protest Hats , Aggression Exhaust Tickets and Peak Pockets , in fact, a magazine on semi- A4 . Additionally Ferree was one of the first trend watchers in the Netherlands. In 1963 he published a book about trends, In & Out , which had three prints. He acted as a speaker at conferences and seminars include consumer behavior, creativity and trends. He was also founder and editor / publisher of the magazine Marketing Mix Digest , which was later acquired by Kluwer . Except on advertising and marketing Ferree wrote books about the names people give to their homes ( Nooitgedacht but Hideaway ) and people with the name Hans ( Hans Great Facts Book ). He also published a novel: Along those unsympathetic me away (1983). After a failed adventure in Salou, where he ran a Spanish restaurant, Ferree opened in 1980 the private museum Art Gallery & Velvet Bull Stable in Montfoort . Today he leads a reclusive life in rural areas. Awards and honors [ edit ] Ferree won twelve year prices for various advertising campaigns, and also received the following awards: *1982 - William frolics Mountain Price *1991 - WBF Schaper Price *1992 - Grand Coq Honneur *1998 - Hall of Fame *1999 - Sales Supervisor of the Century Bibliography [ edit ] *1952 - Adventures in three continents. Ed. Wereldvenster. *1963 - In & Out. Ed. The Busy Bee. 3 again. *The 1967th / the 1968th - Comic Series Hipper Daan Jippes in Revue. *1967 - Peak Pockets: The Velvet Revolution, the Pacific highway pirates, So you get filthy rich, After Chips: What? (house) *1968 - Peak Pockets: Is this pornography Well, Your Honor, the truth about the phenomenon De Gaulle (house) *1971 - Great Practice Book Sales Promotion. Ed. Kluwer. *1973 - The Instant Paradise. Ed. AWSijthoff. *1973 - New! Welfare now conveniently welvaartspak. Ed. Kluwer. *1975 - Great Practice Book Effective Communication. Ed. Kluwer. *1978 - From Man to Puppet. Ed. The Spectrum *1980 - Utopia l984. Ed. Allert de Lange. *One thousand nine hundred eighty-one - the 1,000th Ideas. Ed. Kluwer. *1983 - Along this road unsympathetic to me. Ed. Fountain. *1983 - For Sale: Welfare, Health and Culture. Ed. Kluwer. *1983 - The Trend Letter ABC. Ed. Fountain. *1983 - New Practice Book Sales Promotion. Ed. Kluwer. *1986 - The Stay at home right. Ed. Fountain. *1986 - Nooitgedacht but Hideaway. Ed. Hema. *1989 - Great Inspiration for Creative Advertising. Ed. Kluwer. *1994 - Great Facts Book Hans. (Hansyclopedie). Ed. Fountain. *1996 - The Velvet Seduction. Ed. Fountain. *1997 - Apropos. Marketing can not? Ed. Kluwer. Category:1930 births